mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. White
Dr. William White is a supporting character in Mighty No. 9. He is the creator of the Mighty Numbers, including the main character, Beck. He is a friend of Dr. Sanda and a researcher at SANDA Technologies. His real name is Bill Blackwell. Appearance Dr. White is a young Caucasian man of of average height and thin build. He has green eyes and brown hair in a large afro-like style. He wears a somewhat worn out lab coat with tears at the end, a dark orange shirt, dark blue pants, and green and yellow slip-on shoes. He has a blue satchel on his left hip held up by two brown belts around his waist and emblazoned with a symbol of three dots connected by lines in the shape of a triangle, the same as the one depicted on Beck's headphone-like coverings. Story Before Mighty No. 9 In an unspecified amount of time before the events of Mighty No. 9, Dr. White, then known as Bill Blackwell, created Trinity and other robots while working at Cherry Dynamics. He left Cherry Dynamics for unspecified reasons. Later on, now known as William White, Dr. White went to work at SANDA Technologies. While working at SANDA Technologies, Dr. White created the Mighty Numbers, a series of nine robots. The Mighty Numbers use Dr. White's synthetic heart routine, which allows them to grow and evolve. ''Mighty No. 9'' Dr. White is first seen at the beginning of the City stage, where he urges Beck to head to the lab. Along the way he comments on events happening around Beck, such as robots malfunctioning, and talks to Dr. Sanda, who is currently in the lab. After Beck defeats the Round Digger, he and Dr. Sanda requested aid from the SANDA Technologies Headquarters in Japan. However, Seijiro Sanda, head of SANDA Technologies was unable to send aid due to the Japanese government preventing him until the cause of the malfunction is known. Dr. White then proposes to have Beck track down and defeat the other eight Mighty Numbers by assimilating them, which would fix the malfunction. As Mighty Numbers are defeated, Dr. White eventually discovers that the cause of the malfunctions is Trinity, who was reactivated by Gregory Graham. Personality Dr. White is a brilliant roboticist who displays a passion for and pride in his work. He strives to make advancements in his field in the name of progress, not for monetary gain. However, his desire to realize the potential of robotics sometimes leads him to create powerful experimental designs and systems with unforeseen consequences, though he does learn from his mistakes. Dr. White is described as being "young, but socially inept". He is generally level-headed and analytical in the face of crises, sometimes to the point of seeming off-puttingly aloof, though this appears to be unintentional. His zeal for advancing robotics puts him at odds with his more cautious father, who chastises him for being reckless. For unspecified reasons, he also appears to hold a grudge against his father and Cherry Dynamics, his former employer. He changed his identity and quit Cherry Dynamics after apparently having a falling out with them. Dr. Sanda is the only one of his companions who seems to be aware of his past. Abilities Dr. White is a highly skilled mechanic and programmer, specializing in robotics. He designed several powerful combat robots, including the Mighty Numbers and many of the various enemy robots seen throughout Mighty No. 9. Though it took some time to perfect them, he designed and wrote the A.I. for the first robots capable of assimilating Xels into themselves and copying traits from other robots. He was the first to create robots with human-like sentience and sapience by coding them with his synthetic heart routine. Trivia *Dr. White is directly based on Dr. Light from the ''Mega Man'' series. *Despite being referred to as Dr. White in official materials, Doctor White is never referred to as "Doctor" in Mighty No. 9, but instead as "Professor". The reasons for this discrepancy are unknown. *Most of his early-concept arts have shown a strong resemblance to Dr. Blackwell, probably pointing out some possible relation. **Early-concept art have a strong resemblance to Dr. Tenma from Astro Boy. *According to Shinsuke Komaki, his hairstyle is made to resemble a gear. *Dr. White bears an an uncanny resemblance to the Inspector Alfendi Layton from the Professor Layton series. See Also *Dr. Sanda - His best friend and co-worker. *Dr. Blackwell - His father. *SANDA Technologies - His current workplace. *Cherry Dynamics - His former workplace. Gallery Dr white final beta.png|Dialogue box portrait. PictureDemo_Pl03_AE10_I6.png|Dr. White facing Gregory Graham on Ray's campain Concept Art Dr white beta.PNG|Beta dialogue box portrait. Dr White Beta Design.png|Beta design (Alternate coloration) White concept.jpg|Concept art for human characters. WhiteBlackSandaConcept.png|Concept art for Dr. White, Dr. Blackwell and Dr. Sanda Mighty-No.-9-80.png|Concept art for various characters. White final.jpg|Dr. White as seen in the WIP sketch of a promotional poster. Mighty-No.-9-81.png|An artist sketching Dr. White. Dr white beta.jpg|Dr. White as depicted in promotional material for the animated series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males